


A Lot of Twice Ships

by EteruE



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, I Tried, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EteruE/pseuds/EteruE
Summary: Twice ships with different aus! Hello. I cross-posted this book from AFF so the updates are maybe slow. Also, stay inside your houses to avoid the virus and stay healthy too! You may also DM or talk to me in Twitter and curious cat too (@e_eterue).
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 9





	1. Tsunderes are my type (JeongMi)

"Jeongyeon- unnie."

"Mina?"

"You're pretty." Mina said while winking and then displaying her gummy smile.

Jihyo and Sana was currently drinking their soda peacefully but when they heard what Mina said, they choked and spitted it out back. 

Jeongyeon was processing what happened when she realized it, "E-eh!? W-what the heck!? I- I'm not though."

"Ehh. Jeongyeonnie is a tsundere~"

"S-shut up Sana. By the way, I'm older than you."

"Unnie that's fine. Besides, Sana-unnie is a megadere."

"Jihyo-ah. You're not helping." Jeongyeon said while looking at Mina. 

"Wae unnie? Am I that beautiful?" Mina said while smirking while Jihyo is trying not to die from the cringiness and Sana falling down from the couch because of cheesiness.

"E-ehm no."

"So you're saying I'm not beautiful,unnie?" Mina said while pouting which is rare (realllyyyy rarrrreeee).

"U- uh no. I-I mean yes. Uh, you're beautiful today. I-I mean, everyday not just today. I-it's just seems that you're much p-prettier this day. Of course you're always pretty since you're the Myoui Mina. But of course I-it's not what I'm trying to say or something. Ehehe..." Jeongyeon said while giving up while Sana and Jihyo died from laughter and is trying to crawl away from them.

"You know what unnie. Just leave these dorm and go out."

"U-uh, what? G-go out? But w-we're idols and b-busy and we can't so that we... Um.."

"Unnie~ You don't want to go out with Minariii?" 

"U-uh of course I want to b-but we're very busy and there's lot of fans outside since its a perfect afternoon to relax and go out with friends or something and.." Jeongyeon mumbled while Mina is currently dragging her towards the main door.

"Hey you guys. Jeongyeon-unnie and I are going outside to "hang out"." Mina said while walking outside the door with a blushing Jeongyeon who is happy.

"Jeongyeon-unnnnnnniieeeee is a tsunderrrrreeeeeee~"

"Sana-unnie. Shut up. GodJihyo is trying to sleep." Jihyo said in third person view.


	2. Hi, I lost Something Important, may I Have You? (Satzu)

**(Let's just say Sana is 17 and Tzuyu is 14)**

"Ughhh."

"Unnie, shut up."

"Its too boring. What should I do?"

"I don't know. What should you do?" Sana groaned again and slumped her face on the cafeteria table a little too hard to make her forehead red.

"Oww."

"Unnie. Why did you do that? You lost your 2 braincells. Now, you only have 1."

"Mitang. How dare you?" While they were bickering, a cute short haired tiny woman and a tall pretty woman sat beside their table.

Sana made an eye contact with the taller woman who politely smiled at her and Sana felt her soul left her body.

_"Ah shit. Nobody told me there is a perfect human being in this imperfect world."_

Sana diverted her eyes back to Mina who she caught sweating.

"Mitang. Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah unnie."

While they were eating, Sana randomly said, "Mitang. Do you think angels are real?"

"Unnie. What the fuck?"

"Hey! I mean supposedly angels are perfect and beautiful right?" Mina nodded.

"Well, why is that person mesmerizing!?"

"Ew unnie. You're being gay again."

"I-I'm not! I'm just looking at beautiful objects that can cause me more happiness."

"Isn't it Eunha-unnie last week?"

"Well, its not my fault that there is a lot of pretty girls here at our school."

"But aren't you flirting with h-"

"That's before I knew she was dating Kim Sojung." Sana said while rolling her eyes and opened her bag.

"Well, suit yourself Satang."

Mina said while glancing at the tiny woman (that looks like a cub) and quickly diverted her attention back to her katsudon.

After a couple of minutes, Sana mumbled while still rummaging her bag, "The fuck. Where is it?"

"Unnie. What's your problem again?"

"Mitang. My ID's lost."

"Again? Isn't that the third time this week? And its only Wednesday."

"Mina no. Thats just because Moguri accidently brought my ID last Monday and Nayeonnie stole mine yesterday saying she needs something ugly to calm her stress." Sana said while taking everything out and putting everything back in her bag.

"Well Satang. Maybe you left it back at our classroom?"

"No. I was out at the baseball field remember? I was practicing with my members since its nearly finals. And I was sure I brought it here at the cafeteria."

"Maybe someone took it?"

"Ehh? Why would they do that?"

"I don't know unnie. Why don't you ask that pretty angel over there?" Mina said while placing her chopsticks on the plate neatly and whispered gochio-sama.

Sana spitted her drink out and said, "The fuck. No Myoui no."

"Oh well. I guess she knew about it."

"Minaaaaaaaa."

"Come on unnie. Don't be a coward."

"Says the one who can't ride the rollercoaster."

"Hey! Its hard you know. Wait thats not the topic. Come on. Just try to ask her."

"Okay, okay! No need to get angry Mitang." Sana said while standing up and nervously went to the other table.

"U-uh, excuse me."

"Yes?" Both girls turned to Sana and politely smiled at her.

_"Oh sweet baby Jihyo God of mercy. Take me."_

"I-I want to ask something."

"Go on unnie." Sana looked at Chaeyoung (the short cute girl Mina kept on looking at) and then hesistantly look at the pretty junior.

"I-I was wondering if you... know...?"

"Know what unnie?"

"I-I lost something and I-I..."

"What did you lost unnie?" The two girls inched their head towards her and Sana hitched her breath when she smelt the tall beauty's perfume.

_"Oh for fuck's sake. Even her perfume smells expensive and nice. Sana, stop being a creep."_

"H- hello sunbae-nim. Are you okay?" The taller girld tilted her head and creased her eyebrows cutely while concern is shown on her face.

And that's when Sana knew her remaining braincell died and her mind can't make an answer except for one stupid line.

"I lost something important, may I have you?"

Sana straightly (am I sure about this?) said that while the two juniors are shocked and absolutely doesn't know what to do after hearing that while Mina wanted to fly back to Japan out of embarassment.

Sana's brain started to processed (again) everything and when she finally understand what she said, she loudly exclaimed, "なんだよおおお!?"

She quickly turned around and walk towards the exit but slipped on a wet area on the floor and accidentally banged her head at the curry on the table of Hirai Momo and Kim Dahyun.

Of course, she lost consciousness and the two hungry lovers got angry at the floor (one because it causes Sana to slip and two, Sana's head fell at their food).

But before Sana closed her eyes because of the impact, she saw the tall beauty telling her that she's going to be alright.

**At The Nurse Office**

Sana began to open her eyes and saw the most precious and beautiful goddess she ever saw (don't let Nayeon know about this) seating beside the bed Sana is lying at.

"Oh Sana sunbae-nim. You're awake now."

"Y-you know me!?" Sana loudly exclaimed.

The junior giggled.

"Of course I know you, sunbae-nim. You're pretty popular here and Chaeyoung and Mina-unnie told me about you."

_"Ah fuck you Myoui. Good thing your unnie love you."_

Sana smacked her forehead but it resulted her to hit her wound.

"Oh weewwww."

"Aish sunbae-nim. I forgot to tell you that you have a wound on the top of your left eyebrow and have a bloodied nose but we put a bandage already. You're unconcious for 3 hours already. So its dismissal."

"We?"

"I helped the nurse and after that she went out already since she have an emergency." "O-oh."

"I-I took your upper clothings and changed your shirt too..."

"W-what?"

"Sunbaenim. I-I'm sorry to take off your shirt without your permission but its dirty because of the curry stain. Please forgive me." She said while bowing and her head touching the bed.

"O-oh God Jihyo. No need to ask for forgiveness and be formal. Call me unnie. I'm Minatozaki Sana-unnie."

"I told you unnie. I know you."

"Oops sorry I forgot. Ehehehe..."

Awkwardness can be feel at the atmosphere but they felt like they are comfortable with the prescence of each other.

"Chou Tzuyu."

"H-huh?"

"I'm Chou Tzuyu from Tainan, Taiwan."

"O-oh, I'm from Osaka, Japan."

"I know about that too unnie."

"Well, you still doesn't know this about me. I'm a baseball player too. A batter for your information."

"I know about that too."

"I love anime."

"Yes sure."

"I'm a gamer too."

"Mina-unnie told me that you always lose except shooting games."

"Aw shucks." Sana pouted while Tzuyu giggled again.

"Well, I know that you don't know this. I'm single."

"Uh what?"

"I'm single." Tzuyu chuckled.

"I don't think I need that type of information."

"Well, at least you know something new about me from me." Sana said happily.

"Fair point?"

"Now tell me about you."

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"I'm 14 and I love dogs."

Sana chuckled.

"I love bread too and currently helping my parents' company by modelling."

"R-really? No wonder your posture is straight and you walk with confidence."

"N-not really..." Tzuyu said bashfully and covering her face to hide the heat appearing on her face.

"Hey. Don't deny it. You're really beautiful so don't cover your face."

Sana said while moving her body on the bed nearer to Tzuyu and removing Tzuyu's hand on her face. And when Sana removed them, she was greeted with most fascinating expression that she ever saw.

Tzuyu is looking at her, face flushed upto her ears and mouth apart. Sana felt weird and this weird feeling was confirmed when she locked gaze with Tzuyu.

She never felt this to anyone. Not Eunha, not Sooyoung.

She like this girl. Not just infatuation. She like this girl.

Sana's brown eyes locked with Tzuyu's black orbs. Both of them hitched their breath. Sana hold Tzuyu's jaw and tilted and inched her head as the younger girl does the same.

Their lips are nearly meeting as their breath could be feel on one another until, "Sanaaaa!"

Sana and Tzuyu jumped away from each other and tried not too look at each other when their friends went toward the bed.

"Sanaa~ are you okay?"

"I'm fine Momoring. Just a bruise and a nearly broken nose but T-Tzuyu prevented that to happen."

"Still, Sana-yah you should take care of yourself." Jihyo said as she continues scolding Sana who is pouting.

"Tzuyu. Thank you for taking care of this annoying klutz for us." Jeongyeon said while pointing at Sana.

"Oh." Nayeon said while smirking and Sana groaned for she knows what is about to happen.

"Nayeonnie. For fuck's sake, nothing happened between us." Sana said while still not looking at Tzuyu.

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh well. At least you guys got to know each other. Good plan, Mina-unnie~" Chaeyoung happily exclaimed while raising her hand for a high five but was greeted by death glares from 5 people.

"Chaeng. You're not supposed to tell them that." Mina said while holding Chaeyoung softly and protectively to defend her from the other girls.

"Aish. Well why would you guys do this?" Sana said while ruffling her pink hair which returned back to its original state.

"I think it's not my place to say unnie."

"Oh! Look at the time! Sana-unnie. We are all expected to a cafe. Catch time with us later. You too Tzuyu! See you later!" Dahyun said while pushing the 6 girls who just arrived towards the door and they all sprinted away closing the door behind them.

"Aish. なんで？" Sana grumbled while looking upward the roof.

"Unnie? I think I-I owe you an explanation."

"Okayyy. Go on Tzuyu."

"Well, I sorta told them to do that."

"Why would you do that?" Sana said as she is beyond confuse.

"W-well... Because... maybe I uh..."

"Because?"

"B-because I might started to admire you when I w-was a freshman a-and I always thought that you're a nice person and give out cool and p-positive vibes." Tzuyu stuttered while blushingly looking at Sana.

"So, you have a crush on me since your year one?" Sana said seriously which made Tzuyu feel intimidated while slowly nodding.

"Oh~ what a cute baby you are."

"U-unnie?"

"Come here." Sana said while kneeling in a Japanese way and tapping the space infront of her.

"Erm o-okay?" Tzuyu sat infront of her with her usual nice posture and looked down, having interest on her hands.

Sana hugged Tzuyu and rested her chin on Tzuyu's shoulder which resulted her to blush and slowly put her arms around Sana's back.

"Thank you for telling me. But," Sana said as she let go of the skinship that they're doing and lift Tzuyu's jaw.

"For now, lets start to know each other first and hang out okay?"

"O-okay."

"And then I'll start courting you."

"H-huh?"

"I like you too Tzuyu." Sana said as she booped Tzuyu's pointed nose.

"R-really? Promise?"

"Promise. But, as I told you we should get to know each other first since the only stuff that I know about is that you like dogs and bread."

Sana said while both of them chuckled. 

"Okay unnie."

Sana stood up on the floor and stretched out her hand towards Tzuyu, "So, lets go to the cafe now?"

"Yeah sure unnie." Tzuyu said as she held Sana's hand and stood up and went outside towards their destination and with wide smiles and flushed face knowing that their future is secluded.


	3. The Woman in TheTurtleneck Dress (SaHyo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not understand this shot even though I made this (mianhe ;<). I'm pretty sure the ending was maybe a lot of cliche? This story was a draft since last year because I don't know what to do with it.
> 
> I'll try (no promises because I'm scared I might not give you guys the story you deserve '^') to make a better story for the future one-shots. Stay inside your houses and stay healthy! We don't want to catch any viruses, don't we? Chat you next one-shot and bye~

"Sana. I dare you to make a move on that girl over there."

Momo tipsily said to the ginger haired, music and different loud noises are booming inside the nightclub.

"Ah. Isn't that-"

Momo cutted Mina off with a playful wink.

Sana looked at the person Momo is pointing at and goodness,

"She looks hot."

The girl sports a long and wavy rose golden hair and expensive looking white turtleneck dress that stops above the knees, paired with a pair of white heels.

She has a really nice curvy body figure and ample bosoms.

Sana gulped down her alcohol after checking out the girl.

There's something about this girl, something powerful and mature.

And Sana wants her.

"What if she ain't legal?"

Mina asked, pretending not to know the girl.

"Yeah. What if she isn't legal Momoring? I don't want to be arrested by the police." Sana shuddered.

"It's a club Sana. Anything's legal inside a club. Besides, didn't you told us being a college student is not always about studying and working?" Nayeon said smugly.

Sana pondered.

Momo chuckled.

"Don't tell me you're being a pussy Sana-chan." Momo teased.

"I'm not." Sana glared, making Nayeon laughed.

"So, are you going to do it?"

"Of course. I'm Minatozaki Sana after all."

Minatozaki Sana. The Minatozaki Sana who's life is perfect inside and outside the school campus. Famous for her captivating looks and personality.

Famous for her talents and club activities.

Famous for her not so few little games with women.

And famous for naturally getting any woman she wants.

And when Minatozaki Sana wants someone, she'll have them.

~

After a few minutes of pondering with Nayeon on how to approach the girl and receiving looks from Mina (which Sana's supicious about) the tall Japanese went towards the girl.

Not noticing the arrival of a confused violet-haired.

"Ey Nay-"

"Hush babe. My money's on the line."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"We made a bet, Jeong. Watch and look at Sana's heart slowly crushed because of her."

"Isn't Sana your best friend?" Jeongyeon furrowed her brows.

Momo smiled sheepishly and pointed.

"Wait a minute. That's-"

"I said hush Jeongyeon." Nayeon said.

Jeongyeon glared before crossing her arms.

"Fine. I'm betting too."

Meanwhile, Sana arrived in front of the bar counter, standing beside the girl.

Sana gulped.

She expected the girl to be pretty since her body posture is nice but this girl- no this woman,

Is drop dead beautiful and fucking looks like an angel who came from above to make people kneel and grovel from her existence.

Her pointed nose suits her face, almost looking like a foreigner because of her doe eyes and slightly tanner skin.

Even the elegance is radiating from this woman.

"Oh fuck. I'm talking to a goddess."

Sana cursed inside.

"Excuse me. Can I help you?" The shorter woman asked.

Sana's hitched her breath. Even her voice sounds so holy and melodic.

Sana recovered.

"Ah yes. You could help me by telling your name." Sana winked, smiling after seeing the woman fluster.

"One lime gin please." Sana ordered, the bartender nodded as he went away to make the drink.

"Gin? Wine? Beer?" Sana asked the woman.

"I'm uh-"

"Oh no. It's okay. I'll be here to keep you company. Besides, it's free. It's not like everyday you receive a free drink from someone so pretty, am I right?"

The woman laughed.

"I suppose so."

Sana grinned.

"Oh my! I forgot to ask. Sorry, may I join you?" Sana rubbed her nape.

"You already did. Why ask?" The woman smiled.

"Just to make sure I'm not bothering you." Sana shrugged.

"Don't worry, you're not bothering me."

"Score one for Sana. Hehe."

"That's good to know. So, what do you like to drink?"

"I-uh I'll have a red wine."

Sana ordered for the woman.

"So I ordered a drink for you but I still don't know your name."

"Oh. How rude of me. I am Park Jihyo." The woman said, extending her hand.

"I'm sure I heard that name before." Sana thought but quickly brushed it off away.

"It's a delight to meet you. I'm Minatozaki Sana."

Sana held the extended hand of Jihyo and kissed the back of her hand, making the latter blush. Good thing their drinks arrived so Jihyo slowly retracted her hand and took her wine.

"Sooo, what's a beauty doing here in a club?" Sana asked casually as she sipped her gin.

"Well, someone's seems to be a little later than the usual so that's why I decided to wait." Jihyo rolled her eyes, making Sana chuckle.

"With no chaperone?" Sana asked getting worried since there's a lot of flirts and cocky rich asses around.

Jihyo nodded.

"Wow, you're a one brave cookie. No one's really alone inside this club since it's quite dangerous."

"Eh. I doubt that."

"Why?" Sana asked, curious.

"I'm a ruler. They can't go near me."

"Uh what?"

"Psh no. I'm just joking. I'm no ruler, I'm god." Jihyo brushed her bangs to the left side.

"Oh no. T-that's not what I meant."

"Do you think I'm a ruler then?"

"Erm no. Figuratively, yeah."

"Huh?" Now Jihyo is confused.

"I mean, by sexuality. Like a ruler, straight as a ruler." Sana said nervously, thinking that she's hitting with a het.

(Which Nayeon explained to her about heterosexual and homosexual people.)

She's surprised because she never really feel nervous about hitting people and she's one of the cocky rich asses in the community.

Only much prettier and nicer.

Also, she's anxious because she's panicking that maybe her gay radar broke.

Jihyo laughed.

"Oh my goodness. Even her laugh is as beautiful as she is."

Sana thought.

"But doesn't a ruler remain straight until someone bended them?" Jihyo raised a brow, completely amused at the taller.

Sana blinked before gasping.

"Oh my god! You're right."

"Hehe. That's what I thought."

"So that means you're bi?" Sana asked hopefully.

"Maybe." Jihyo smiled.

~

The two talked for a couple of minutes, getting tipsier and tipsier as time passed by.

"You look like you could dance. Mind helping me with the steps?" Jihyo flirted.

"I don't mind. I can't say no to a pretty woman, no?"

Jihyo giggled as Sana held her hand and led her to the center, around the people who are playfully dancing and shamelessly partying with each other while the loud music is pounding from the club's gigantic speakers.

Sana winked at her friends who are watching them, probably betting on what would happen while laughing and shaking their head.

Sana faced the rose golden haired and is glad because she can blame the alcohol for making her shameless as she wrapped her arms around the shorter's waist and swayed slowly.

Jihyo just smiled prettily and put her arms around Sana's shoulders as she swayed with the taller too.

~

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into an hour since they have known each other but by the looks of it, they look like they have known each other for a long time.

The two are entangled with each other's limbs as Sana's fingers gently grazed the shorter's thigh while the other hand firmly holding Jihyo's waist.

Meanwhile, Jihyo seems to be playing with the older as her left hand is up on her hair, carressing and tugging it softly while her other hand moved up from her thigh, pushing past Sana’s shirt and feeling the smooth muscles on her stomach.

Sana groaned as she captured the younger's plump lips and bit it gently, making Jihyo sigh in pleasure.

Sana's right hand went to Jihyo's bottom nd gave it a long squeeze, resulting for Jihyo to gasp and Sana gained access as she shove her tongue inside the other's hot mouth.

Jihyo moaned against the kiss, forgetting about the reason why she's here.

Sana explored the mouth as if she knew the corners and areas for a long time, groaning when Jihyo jerked her hips on her.

The two kissed and makeout on the middle of the floor, not minding the other people dancing and flirting around them.

Sana pulled away with a slight pop, only to be met by Jihyo's tongue darting out and licked the saliva remaining on Sana's glossed lips.

"Oh my Jihyo-ssi. You're a naughty little one, aren't you?" Sana sexily chuckled.

"Aren't you one too, Sana-ssi?" Jihyo smirked while tilting her head on the other side, lasciviously staring at Sana who's trying to control herself from fucking the woman on the fucking dancefloor.

"Jihyo-ssi, you're killing me."

"Don't die on me yet." Jihyo remarked, her smirk's still not leaving her face.

Sana rolled down the turtleneck and leaned in, kissing the soft and smooth tanned skin.

Jihyo sighed and began to trace random patterns on the taller's toned stomach, making Sana accidentally bit down on her neck harshly.

Eliciting a lewd whimper from the shorter's mouth, burning Sana's stomach with lust and pleasure.

Jihyo's hand are not helping with the heat even though the shorter's fingers are ice cold, leaving Sana's stomach burning.

The two kissed and touched and grinded and flirted, not knowing what's happening around them until,

"Ey! Take that back, motherfucker!"

"What if I won't?"

A couple of drunk guys started throwing and brawling with each other near the bar counter.

People started swarming them, some encouraging, some trying to stop them.

A guy then took out a handgun and fired his gun up to the ceiling, startling and scaring the people inside the place.

Sana and Jihyo broke their heated kiss as they looked at each other with wide eyes.

People started bumping to each other and running towards the exit.

"Uh S-Sana-ssi. I think we should run too." Jihyo said nervously.

"Ah y-yeah you're right." Sana said, holding Jihyo's hand as she tugged her while running towards the exit.

~

"Good thing there's no one shot."

"The police came too and stopped the brawl." Sana smiled.

"Yep." Jihyo nodded.

"So uh Jihyo-ssi." Sana cleared her throat.

"Yeah?" Jihyo smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Do you want to-"

"Ji! There you are!" A tall man with broad shoulders said as he ran towards the two and hugged her.

"D-Dani." Jihyo stammered out.

Sana furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Are you okay? Are you not hurt?" The man asked, checking Jihyo's limbs and cupping her cheeks as he stare at her worriedly.

"Ah yeah I'm fine. By the way, this is uh Minatozaki Sana. She kept me company while waiting for you idiot." Jihyo rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ji. Hello, I'm Kang Daniel. Her boyfriend." The man smiled kindly, waving his hand.

Sana stared in disbelief and hurt at Jihyo, who in return just looked apologetically.

Sana gaped at the information before realizing who these familiar people are.

"Now everything makes sense." Sana scoffed.

"Hm? Excuse me?" Daniel raised a brow.

"Sorry. Hi. But please don't mind if I ask because I'm pretty sure I saw you guys before. Do you perhaps go to xxx university?" Sana asked.

"Yeah. Do you go there too?" Jihyo asked, clearly surprised.

"Yep. I'm trying to finish my degree in psychology and then undergraduate so I could attend a medical school." The ginger haired said nonchalantly.

"Ah. That's nice. Me and Jihyo are taking up engineering, I'm in mechanical and she's in architecture." Daniel smiled.

Sana nodded, trying to ignore the damage inside her heart.

"Oh! Ji, good thing the restaurant allows reservations even though they're two hours late. We should probably go." Daniel told the shorter.

Jihyo nodded and faced the ginger haired, trying to muster up the words to apologise and explain.

Sana reassured her with a masked smile, telling her it's fine.

"Everyone's not perfect."

"Yeah. You should probably go now, Jihyo-ssi. I'm sure you don't want to be extra late on your date. Maybe you guys can have a tiny exercise after eating." Sana wiggled her brows, trying to sound as playful as she can be.

Jihyo blushed guiltily while Daniel rubbed his nape shyly.

"Nice meeting you Sana-ssi. We should leave. See you next time." Daniel smiled and wrapped an arm around Jihyo who looked at Sana for the last time, before leaving the older woman dejected and hurt.

"Hey Snake- omo what happened?" Nayeon said, gasping as if she have been searching for Sana the whole time.

"Nothing." Sana answered flatly.

"Where's Jihyo? I thought she's with you?" Jeongyeon tilted her head.

Sana whipped her head.

"Wait. You know who's Jihyo is?"

Momo and Mina sent Jeongyeon a warning look, which in return confused the violet haired and Sana more.

"Uh yeah? Me and Nayeon are friends with Jihyo since high school. Momo and Mina are close friends with Jihyo too."

"You guys knew her and Daniel the whole time? What the fuck's wrong with you guys?" Sana glared.

"I never knew you were really going to do it. I was just kidding around too. You know that I was intoxicated earlier." Momo reasoned out.

"Was?" Mina asked.

"Yeah. I puked everything that I drank on Jeongyeon's shoes earlier." Momo answered guiltily.

"She will be cleaning my room for two weeks." Jeongyeon made a disgusted look.

Momo pouted.

"Besides, I thought it would be great for you to learn a lesson Sana." Nayeon shrugged.

"What the heck does that supposed to mean?"

"You flirt and sleep and play with women all day long. You need to change Sana." Nayeon said.

"I can't just easily change because of a random woman. Can I?" Sana mumbled.

"I'm pretty sure she affected you and then slowly you'll change." Jeongyeon explained.

"But I told you, I-I can't just change just because of a woman who flirted with me and was just toying me around."

"She did not toyed you, Sattang. She played with your games, not knowing it was you who fell on her own game." Mina explained.

Sana blinked and sighed.

"I-I think I sorta like her too. I just can't believed I was just someone to pass time with."

"I promise you, Sana-yah. You're not one." Nayeon rubbed her friend's back.

"Maybe she was just sent by the gods to teach you a lesson about love like what Nayeonnie told us." Momo chirped out.

"Maybe."

Jeongyeon sighed.

"We should probably head back to my apartment. I'll serve you guys drinks especially you, Sana. You had a rough night."

"Yeah."

"But if you guys are meant to be, I'm pretty sure at some point in life you'll meet her again." Mina answered, smiling softly.

Sana sighed and smiled bitterly at her friend as she wrapped her arm around her, feeling thankful they're there for her.

"Okay Mitang. I'll keep that in mind."


End file.
